


A Dark and Silent Grave

by fred21



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Action/Adventure, Flashbacks, Gen, Guilt, Post Gauda Prime, Prisoner of War, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fred21/pseuds/fred21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 8 years since Gauda Prime and in that time someone has been searching...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As the wind blew around him causing his skin to tingle from the chill of it the man gave an irritated tug at the hood of his jacket, pulling it further downwards in an effort to keep the cold of his face. The temperature was dropping quickly and he knew from experience that he needed to get indoors.

Seeing the familiar shape of his shelter in the distance he glanced upwards. Even with the storm closing in there were still patches of clear sky above, darkening now as the sun dipped low over the horizon, the last few rays of light slowly fading, making way for the night. With the night closing in he was, for a fleetingly moment, reminded of the past and a memory came unbidden. A memory of stars and endless space, of exploration and freedom. He pulled his gaze away, his shoulders rigid, his mouth set in a thin hard line as he pushed thoughts of the past back where they belonged.

That life was gone. Just as everything and everyone he had ever knew was gone. Thinking about what might have been, the what ifs was a futile exercise and one he was not willing to indulge in.

He marched grimly onwards, pushing against the wind with his head bowed, one hand clasping tightly at his hood as he made his way home.

Home.

Even now, after all these years, it was strange to call this place home. It was just a rock, a planet that had nothing to offer; inhospitable most of the time, barren, dry and windswept with little life on it save his own. Here he was master of everything and nothing, a leader without a people with only his own thoughts for company. He had always been a solitary man and the thought of being on his own had never troubled him but that had been before. Now there were times when he missed the sight and sound of another human being, the warmth of a body in his bed, a fleeting glance in which so much could be shared.

The cold was biting now and bowed his head even lower down, pulling his hood with him as if the very action could keep at bay the thoughts that plagued him. It was the storm, he thought, blaming it for putting him in such a melancholy frame of mind. He trudged onwards, the sound of his boots crunching upon the icy surface that was beginning to form on the harden rock of the ground, focusing his concentration instead on the path homeward, trying once again to ignore the memories that seemed determined to invade his peace of mind.

Reaching his home, the light almost gone now as the sun vanished from sight, he tugged hard at the large metal doors with his hands, pushing his shoulder into it in an effort to pry it open. A cracking sound reverberated through the air disappearing into the wind as an opening appeared, then widened, making just enough gap for him to slip through to the warmth and safety of inside.

Wriggling in he pulled the door shut, his hands fighting against the aching cold that seeped into them even with the thick gloves he worn, his eyes blurring with moisture from the wind that had lashed at him. Walking into the wind had sapped most of his strength and he leaned against the door, closing his eyes, exhaustion hitting him. The few seconds of respite gave him a chance to gather what energy he still had and wiping the damp from his eyes he stood upright reaching for the lantern that was nearby and gave it a twist. Faint white light glowed outwards, causing dark shadows to stretch out across the walls of the interior, bringing his surroundings into view.

Once upon a time it had been a ship. A ship that had flown amongst the stars with a purpose lost to the past and a crew long dead. Now it was stuck fast on this planet unable to fly, providing a home, a shelter against the elements that raged outside.

With the light guiding him he walked along a long stretch of corridor, his shadow stretching and moving across the grey metal surface of the hull of the ship as the sound of the wind outside rattled throughout, the pounding of his boots against the floor echoing with each stride.

As he entered a large room the glow from the lantern revealed fragments of the room's interior. A makeshift bed with a bed roll laid out, the imprint of the his body still visible upon its surface. A long, smooth, flat piece of metal which acted as a work bench, a few hand tools scattered upon its surface, the lantern now joining them as he placed it down. Tugging off his gloves in a hurried manner he picked up a grey metal flask that stood nearby and poured a large measure of dark green liquid into a clear tumbler, bringing it to his lips. Swallowing he ignored the sweet strong taste of the drink and waited for the cold sensation that seared down his throat to change as it spread through his body with a violent heat. Bringing the tumbler to his lips again he paused for just a moment, his eyes widening a little as he realized that he was not alone.

Taking his time he drank some more, giving no indication to who was in the room that he was aware of their presence as he savored the heat that the drink generated through his body. Whoever they were they could wait until he was ready. With slow ease he placed the tumbler back on the bench and turned around, his hand running over the hood of his jacket, pulling it away as he did so, revealing the face that had been hidden underneath.

*B7**B7*


	2. Chapter 2

Vila stepped out from where he had been hiding in the shadows, his eyes traveling over the face of the man he had once considered a friend. Time had been good to him, he thought, though the effects of his imprisonment were there for all to see. He was thinner than he had once been, the hard planes of his face more pronounced, and there was a light scattering of grey sprinkled throughout his dark brown hair, the only real evidence of the passage of time, but it was the eyes that showed the most change. Always cautious and determined, there was now something else buried in their depths.

Years of searching, following false trails and leads, ignoring everyone who had told him that it was madness, going even against his own inclination for survival and self-interest had all led to this moment and for the first time Vila began to doubt his decision in undertaking such a foolhardy and dangerous exercise. And yet he could not turn back. He owned it to the others, to himself and more importantly to the man who strangely still commanded his loyalty despite all that had gone by.

He looked at him now, unsure of his footing but ploughing on ahead regardless of the outcome; he had come to far to turn back now. "Hello Avon," he said giving a small tentative smile as if his presence in this barren and desolate place was nothing out of the ordinary.

Avon stared at Vila, his eyes giving nothing away, unwavering in their steely gaze before he abruptly turned away, reaching for the flask of wine and pouring himself another drink. "What are you doing here Vila?"

The voice that spoke had the same gruffness to it that it always had, though the sound of it was more abrasive than before, carrying a raspingness that spoke of pain and isolation. Vila wondered how long it had been since Avon had last spoken to another living person.

"Rescuing you."

The words were said as a simple statement of fact but Avon had never been one to take anything at face value. "Why?"

Vila didn't know what to say to this. He had no idea how to put into words all the reasons he was here, how could he explain something that seemed so simple in principle but in reality made no sense, not even to himself.

As the question lingered unanswered in the air Avon carried on with his drinking, half turning to Vila, his expression one of mild curiosity. "It's been seven..."

"Eight." Vila paused as Avon glanced at him, though the calm composure of Avon's face remained despite this piece of news. "It's been eight years."

"That long."

At the indifferent tone in Avon's voice Vila gave a wry smile. He had almost forgotten how easily Avon could give off that air of casual boredom, the pretense he went through of showing little interest in things unless it was something that truly challenged his intellect. Vila knew better though. He knew that Avon wore his indifference and his intelligence as a shield, a barrier against letting anything or anyone get too close; it seemed that even eight years of solitude could not erase the habit that was as much a part of him as was his instinct to survive.

"You weren't easy to find."

Avon turned fully to face him, his lips curling up slightly in a familiar amused smirk. "No. I don't suppose I was." He gave a quick dismissive glance to Vila's companion who lurked in the shadowy darkness. "Whose your friend?" he said, his voice still carrying the same level of disinterest.

This time Vila knew that Avon's indifference was mostly likely real. Avon rarely had the inclination to partake in the normal social necessities that most people took for granted. "Do you really want to know?"

"No." The topic closed Avon's face slipped back into it's unreadable mask as he turned and reached for the flask, taking another swig of wine. 'Why are you really here Vila?"

Vila took a step forward, his expression conveying the purposefulness of his words. "I told you. Rescuing you."

Avon remained where he was, saying nothing, wearing his silence like a cloak. Tonight though it brought him no ease from the burdens he carried, the silence laying thick and heavy as if it was a tangible thing that he could grasp within his hands.

Why had Vila come?

Tonight of all nights when the memories of the past had been seeping through his mind, invading his thoughts, disturbing the small semblance of calm that he had managed to make for himself. Seeing Vila that illusion was now shattered and he knew then that he would never find any peace. The realization of this fact brought him little comfort.

"You needn't have bothered."

From the shadows Vila's companion stepped out. The light of the lantern revealed a young man of about twenty, his dark eyes already hardened by a past few knew though the small but distinct scar that ran across his cheek was evidence of the violence he had known. He had come only out of loyalty to Vila and even that was being stretched to its limits just by being in the presence of that man. He swept his eyes over the man in question not bothering to hide his disgust.

"Are you sure it was worth risking our lives to save… him. We don't need him."

Terys's words meant little to Vila. He had heard them and many words like them before and not one word, not one argument had ever managed to persuade him to veer from what he knew needed to done. Finding Avon had been the thing that had matter. Whether it was right or not was not something he was willing to discuss.

Keeping his resolve Vila fixed his stare on Terys, determination in his every word. "Yes we do. We need him. I need him."

Avon listened, half turning as he did so, surprised at the confidence and fortitude that was in Vila's voice.

At Avon's glance Vila turned his attention back to him, shutting out anymore of Terys's words before he had a chance to continue; wasting time in pointless arguments would serve no purpose. "You know Avon if I didn't know you any better I'd say that was self pity in your voice but I know it can't be because Kerr Avon isn't the kind of man who does self-pity."

Matching Vila's look with one of his own Avon slowly took a mouthful of his drink, keeping his eyes on him as he swallowed before he turned away placing the empty tumbler carefully down on the bench. "That man doesn't exist anymore.

Vila heard the note of weary acceptance in Avon's voice and knew that this was a man who had lost all hope. He felt the pain of Avon's words as if they were his own which in a way they were. He was the only other survivor who had been there on that place.

Gauda Prime.

Two simple words and yet they imparted so much significance. A name of planet few had heard of until the events of that day. Now everyone knew of that place and spoke of it in such revered tones. Yet for the two who had been there they were words that haunted them, words they could hardly say for fear of all the memories that they brought back.

He had never thought that he and Avon would have such a thing in common.

"No, I don't suppose he does."

*B7**B7*


	3. Chapter 3

He had found Avon.

Somehow Vila couldn't quite believe it, even though he was standing right in front of him. After years of searching, after all the times he had almost given up, he had found him. It didn't seem real and yet it was.

Avon was alive.

"Vila. We really need to be going."

At the steely hardness that was laced in each word, Vila pulled himself out of his daze and turned to Terys in acknowledgement, knowing that the young man was trying to convey the urgency of their situation. He locked eyes with him for a moment before he focused his attention once more on Avon.

Walking over to the bench he could feel Terys's impatience radiating out from within, permeating the air like a thick fog. Pushing it aside, he ignored it, concentrating instead on what needed to be done. Reaching the makeshift bench he picked up the empty tumbler that Avon had been drinking out of and gave him a silent, questioning look.

Avon gave a small, tilting nod of his head. "Help yourself Vila."

"Thanks. Don't mind if I do."

Pouring himself a good measure of the dark green liquid, Vila brought it up to his lips and tossed back the drink. Swallowing quickly he went still as a searing fieriness raged up his throat causing him to violently cough.

"Bloody hell, Avon. This stuff is lethal. Are you trying to kill me?" Vila finally said as the choking coughing subsided, his voice now a hoarse rasp.

Avon's mouth curved up on one side in the barest of smile's. "If I wanted to do that I would have shot you on sight."

Vila looked at him for a second, unsure, like he had been in the past, as to if he was serious or not. Deciding to err on the side of caution just like he always had. "Yes I suppose you would have

Taking a another drink Vila sipped at the wine carefully. The heat still hit him but with a little less fire than before. How Avon could drink this stuff he really didn't know. Still at times like this one couldn't afford to be choosy. Sharing a drink with a friend was the least he could do, though calling Avon a friend might be pushing it a bit. Yet how else could he describe what was between them. They had shared so much together, had seen their friends fallen, had lost so much in the pursuit of some damn foolish ideal. An ideal that Blake had made them believe in.

What were they if they weren't friends.

Still eight years was a long time. A very long time. And for those eight years Avon had been stuck on this wasteland of a planet. It didn't bear thinking about. The idea of someone being here. All alone. For that whole time. Was... unimaginable.

Vila hated being on his own. He always had. Which is why, at least partially, he had stayed with Avon and the others for so long. He liked having people around him. Needed people around.

Avon though wasn't Vila. He had never needed anyone. At least that was what he portrayed to everyone. Vila though had wondered if that was entirely true. After all look how he had hunted for Blake, the lengths he had gone to find him. If that wasn't friendship Vila didn't know what was.

Of course he had tried to figure it out. Blake and Avon. Two men who seemed so different, pushed together by circumstance and bound together by mutual... usefulness? Need? Loyalty? Respect? Perhaps a little bit of each. Whatever it had been it didn't matter any more. Blake was dead and Avon it seemed was no longer the man he had once been.

And as for him?

Well he had made his choice long ago.

*B7**B7*

"You know she never gave up looking for you."

At Vila's words, Avon flickered a glance his way then turned away again, staring once more at the walls of the ship that had held him imprisoned for all these years. For that was what this place was. It was a prison. Not a home. Could never be a home, not without...

"She's... alive?" Avon almost didn't want to believe that it was true. His heart seemed to stop beating as he waited for Vila to answer.

"She was."

Avon turned sharply, taking Vila by surprise by his sudden movement. At the intensity of Avon's gaze Vila visibly swallowed. "She... disappeared. Nearly a year ago."

"How?" The hesitation he had felt before fled, replaced now with his usual business like efficiency and determination. Seeking answers was an area he was all too familiar with and one he excelled at.

"We don't know."

Avon glared at him, taking a step forward.

Vila quickly carried on. "But she was following a lead. A lead on where you might have been held."

Avon smirked in amusement. "She always did take too many risks." He paused as the memories came. Memories of her that he kept locked hidden deep within himself. Memories of soft skin and blue eyes and hair like silk as his fingers ran through it... He pushed the memories away. This was no place for them, not here, not now. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"Stop her?" Vila's disbelief at this question was obvious. "You do remember what she's like. You do remember? Don't... you?"

"Yes." Avon spoke softly. "Yes, I remember. Do you think... do you really think I could ever forget her?"

"No. No, of course not. I know how much..."

As Vila's words halted under his gaze, Avon felt a small amount relief. He had no wish to talk about her. What she was to him was for him alone and not something he was willing to discuss with anyone, not even Vila. Still knowing that she was alive... that... that did matter. And the fact that she was now in trouble, that she had been searching for him for all these years, well that also mattered. He could not leave her out there. Not without seeing her one last time.

"So, what is your plan? Assuming that is, that you have a plan?"

Vila smiled. Not only pleased to see a glimmer of the Avon of old but that his plan for rescuing him might just work out alright after all.

*B7**B7


End file.
